


Home in Overwatch (December 2)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, but they aren't main enough to get tagged, hana and lucio are children, home alone au, mercy and soldier appear, the mystery continues, who broke the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Hana and Lucio are left alone in the Overwatch HQ, and they're having a great time...until three menacing would-be burglars come in to disrupt their fun! Home Alone AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of my fic advent calendar! Have some Hana and Lucio Home Alone AU!

“Did they leave without us?” Hana exclaimed in annoyance, staring out into the Overwatch hangar. It was completely empty. None of the team’s vehicles were there, and it was completely void of any equipment, including all the surplus bits and scraps used for all of Jamie’s experiments. And those always stayed there unless they were gone on a mission. Of course, Lúcio and Hana were SUPPOSED to be with them—they’d been called in from Brazil and Korea to help out Overwatch, and though they’d discussed having the two set up at the official HQ before, no one had really said anything definite, so Lúcio and Hana only came when they were needed. 

“Looks like it,” Lúcio replied, hopping down the steps and wandering around, the sound of his sneakers slapping the concrete echoing through the metal storage unit ominously. “You’d think if they asked us to come and stay the night before this mission that they’d actually, y’know, take us.”

“Look, they even remembered my mech!” Sure enough, the corner where Hana’s D.Va mech usually sat was empty. “That is pretty big. How did they forget to bring us?” Lúcio shrugged. 

“Well, I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m not trying to get back to Brazil from the middle of some desert,” he told Hana. “Wanna just stay here? If we wait for everyone to come back I bet they’ll take us home. And this place is awesome. I bet it’d be cool to explore.” Hana grinned.

“Sounds great!” They ran back into the main area of the Overwatch HQ, deciding to explore exactly what the place had to offer. 

The HQ was massive, and it looked incredibly high-tech, at least in the first parts that a visitor would see. Screens lined the walls, blank right now, but Hana assumed they might be able to show security footage or something of the sort. The floor was white tile, scrubbed professionally and immaculately, and all in all it looked like a completely well-thought out, controlled operation. But moving further into the HQ, the area was slightly less polished. The pristine white tile turned to generic tile that looked like it was chosen to be price-efficient, and things were decidedly less clean. Occasionally, little trinkets could be found on tables, small books opened and dog-eared, all in different languages, or a wrong step might send a nut or bolt skittering across the floor. Soon, Hana and Lúcio could tell who inhabited which area. Areas that were perfectly spotless looked to be Mercy’s, maybe Symmetra’s—it seemed like even the few accumulated dust molecules didn’t dare to step out of a predetermined order. Others were a bit more scuffed, a bit messier, and one hallway even had a large area that looked to have been hastily filled in with a substance that looked like a third-grader’s papier-mâché, with a picture hanging over it that was far too small to actually cover the mess at hand. Lúcio and Hana stifled laughter, trying to imagine exactly what happened and who discovered it first. But one door later, they found the part of the HQ that truly represented what Overwatch was.

“This is awesome,” Lúcio said, gesturing to the large room that looked like a common area. One corner had a rug, clean enough but with just enough discoloration to know that it had been lived on plenty, and a few cushy, well-stuffed beanbags, surrounding a large TV. A video game console stood beside it, along with some games and movies that looked like they had been organized at the last second—one or two were backward, breaking the illusion that the room was always nice and organized. Another end had a few long tables that looked like cafeteria tables, but each of them had a little personality—many of them were littered with painted drawings. “I wonder who did these.”

“Maybe Lena,” Hana suggested. “She might like to draw. These are so cute!” she gushed, pointing toward a cluster of portraits in a similar style. They were of each Overwatch member, but they all looked too cute to be justified—Hana hadn’t thought Reinhardt was capable of looking cute, but this drawing certainly did. “I love them!” But the gushing over paintings didn’t last long when the two noticed that there was a massive door leading to a kitchen in the corner. At least the kitchen was organized, but after a look at a small schedule posted on the door delineating whose turn it was to cook—Pharah was the one who cooked last—the two decided that it might not always look this way. “Look, Mountain Dew!” Hana exclaimed, running to grab a two-liter bottle. 

“Never had it,” Lúcio said, looking at the bright green liquid skeptically. “I mean, I’ve seen it advertised, but never drank it.” 

“It is incredible,” Hana gushed, looking at it lovingly. “We are going to save this for later tonight,” she decided, putting it in one of the large refrigerators. The rest of the kitchen was completely full of anything else that they could have wanted—they certainly wouldn’t go hungry here alone during the night.

“Why do we not come here more often?” Lúcio asked. Hana shrugged.

“There’s a little staircase over there, let’s check there!” The duo rushed up the stairs and found a small room full of what seemed like a million different monitors. Each broadcasted the feed of a different security camera. Each office had one, the medical bay had one, and a few of the dorms had them. The personal area had one as well. “Look at that! Reinhardt has an extra hammer in his room! An EXTRA.” 

“Dude, that’s huge!” Lúcio exclaimed, leaning forward until his nose practically touched the monitors. “How does that guy even lift it?” Hana shook her head, leaning forward as well. A sudden beep resonated throughout the chamber, making the largest center screen go static. “What was that?” 

“I don’t know!” Hana yelped, jumping back and yanking her hands away from the control panel. But when the static coalesced into a clear image, it was clear what happened. 

“Hana? Lúcio?” A gentle German accent lilted through the speakers, and Mercy appeared alongside Soldier 76. “Why are you still at headquarters?”

“We came to the garage and no one was there!” Hana replied, her voice shaking a little bit at the look in Soldier 76’s eyes. He sighed. 

“Just don’t get into trouble. We’ll be back tomorrow if it all goes well.” His gruff command wasn’t as angry as Hana or Lúcio had feared, and they both breathed a sigh of relief until the feed abruptly cut out.

“That didn’t seem right,” Hana whispered, and they both jumped back when the screen showed an unfamiliar group of people. One woman was tall and thin, with a long braid snaking down her back and skin that almost looked purple. Another woman was shorter, with darker skin and a purple streak through her hair. She stood in the center, looking more authoritative. And on her other side was someone of indeterminate gender, cloaked all in black with a skull mask covering all distinctive features.

“See, I told…what?” The woman in the center stared at Hana and Lúcio, confused. “They were supposed to be gone.”

“They are,” the man—they assumed that was correct, given the gruff voice—said. “I saw the vehicles leave. These two are probably just lost.”

“Well, we can come anyway,” the woman on the side said, playing with her braid. “They’re small, but I’m sure I can shoot them.”

“Agreed,” the man replied. “Two of them aren’t a threat, and they can’t be experienced like Morrison or Amari is.” The trio all looked at each other and grinned.

“Okay then, you two. We will be paying you a visit later today,” the woman in the center told them, winking. “Boop!” She poked her camera, and everything went black. Lúcio and Hana looked at each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

“What are we going to do?” Lúcio asked. The scared expression faded from Hana’s face and was replaced with a wide, excited grin. 

“I know exactly what we’re going to do,” Hana said. “Follow me.”  
\----  
“Okay, list of things we’ve got.” Lúcio said, surveying the map of the security feed and drawing a list of potential paths over the room’s interactive touch screen. 

“Reinhardt’s hammer,” Hana replied, leaning back as she looked through the list she’d written down after surveying all the security footage for a little bit longer. 

“Check,” Lúcio said, making a mark in the center of the hallway.

“Beanbags.” 

“Check.” Another mark, this time a few feet closer to the entrance.

“Mountain Dew.”

“Check.”

“Those big roll-y bed things we found in the medical bay that Mercy would probably kill us for using.”

“How many of those?”

“Four if we use all of them. Two if we don’t want Mercy to kill us.”

“So two then. Just in case. Check.” Lúcio made a mark at the top of one ramp and another mark at the very end of the main hallway. “What else?”

“Um, those weird things we found that we think might be explosive.”

“Oh yeah, in Jamie’s room. What if we loaded those on one of the roll-y things?” Hana grinned.

“Definitely.” Lúcio put a mark where the second gurney was. “Okay, then we have the chains we found in Bastion’s room.”

“Check. Those can be used a ton of different places.” Lúcio drew lines across three or four different hallways, a few in each hallway. 

“And then, last thing is…that thing.” 

“Oh, THAT thing. We’ll save that as a last resort.” Lúcio put a mark right outside the room they were currently in. “Well, let’s go set it up. After we do that…all we’ve gotta do is wait.”  
\---  
Widowmaker loaded her gun, looking through the scope into the Overwatch offices. “The coast is clear,” she said.

“Alright. Sombra. Do it,” Reaper intoned solemnly. Sombra spread her fingers and the mechanical door to the Overwatch HQ opened with a grinding sound. 

“We’re in,” Sombra said with a grin. “Reaper, wanna go first?” 

“With pleasure,” Reaper replied, practically gliding into the facility like an avenging angel of death. His mere presence sucked any sound that may have once existed in the hallway, the darkness itself seemed to part before him to accentuate his macabre atmosphere. Everything was silent and eerie…until the avenging angel of death took a bright pink cushy beanbag to the face. Reaper let out a strangled yell as the bag burst open, showering everyone in a rain of tiny foam beads. Widowmaker staggered back as a few beads lodged in the barrel of her gun and a few more lodged in her scope, and Sombra started, shaking the beads out of her hair. “What the hell--” Reaper had to stop for a minute to spit out a mouthful of foam beads and shove the beanbag away from him—“was that?!” 

“What kind of place is this?!” Widowmaker shouted, raking her fingers through her ponytail to dislodge the foam.

“Just keep going,” Sombra ordered. “They have to be somewhere and it’s too dangerous to let them know that we were here.”  
\---  
“Okay. They made it past the beanbag,” Hana said, glancing at her phone, which she’d paired to the security feeds.

“Well, if we’re honest, we knew they had to,” Lúcio replied. “These guys are good, a beanbag’s not gonna stop them. But luckily, we’ve got a few more things up our sleeves.”

“Okay, they’re coming to the intersection. In three, two, one…”  
\---  
After the incident, Reaper had Sombra go in front. They looked around, trying to find any area that might lead to the main computer banks or wherever the two kids were hiding. Which is likely why Sombra didn’t see the gurney hurtling down the hallway next to her. It knocked her off balance, forcing her to fall on it, and she hurtled down the left side of the intersecting hallway. She let out a clipped scream as the gurney flipped forward, over a chain, forcing Sombra to crash into a sloppily papier-mâché-d hole in the wall. The first layer cracked, giving way so she could fall into the second layer, and then the third. As the layers peeled away it became apparent that some in the middle hadn’t yet set up, and Sombra’s skin, face and hair were quickly streaked with a cold, wet, gooey, sticky mixture of flour and water. 

“Ugh!” she exclaimed, struggling against the papier-mâché to get out, feeling her fingers slip against a disgusting mixture of flour, water, and likely something akin to mold. “Why is this here?!” No one responded. Reaper had run down the hallway that the gurney came from, looking around, but whoever or whatever made the gurney go was gone. 

“Okay. Next thing that moves, I will shoot,” Widowmaker said, loading her gun and lifting it as they walked down the hallway.  
\---  
“Perfect,” Lúcio said. “You got it loaded up?” 

“Obviously,” Hana replied, the darkness of the hallways concealing her grin.

“Well then, let’s go.”  
\---  
Widowmaker was so intent on scanning the hallway for motion that, at first, the appearance of actual motion took her by surprise. But as promised, she reacted quickly, and shot the large, oblong projectile that was thrown at her. 

A shower of bright green liquid that had an almost radioactive glow about it drenched Widowmaker, soaking her hair and her jumpsuit, running down the gun and dripping from her face and over her breasts. She gasped, the signature Mountain Dew taste of sugar and battery acid permeating her mouth as it dripped from her skin. Sombra’s laughter rang out from behind, just for a second before she stifled it. “Excuse me?!” Widowmaker spat. “Whose side are you on, might I ask?” Sombra simply fiddled with her hair, pulling a stray piece of newspaper out of the purple dye, raising her eyebrows at Widowmaker as a silent challenge. 

“Where did that come from?” Reaper yelled, stumbling over another well-placed bicycle chain. 

“Where is everything coming from?!” Widowmaker shouted in an angry retort. 

“Let’s just keep going,” Sombra replied, moving forward through the hallway. Luckily, she jumped to the side to avoid the hammer that was triggered by Reaper stumbling over the bicycle chain, and the other three managed to do the same. But Reaper stepped back a little bit too soon and was caught in the back by its continued swinging. He flew forward, collapsing on the ground and wheezing. “Forget about gravity, Reaper?” Sombra retorted with a grin.

“Shut your mouth,” Reaper wheezed, muffled from his position on the ground. “Keep going. Keep going.”  
\---  
“Okay. Bring out the big guns,” Hana told Lúcio. Lúcio gingerly balanced another of Junkrat’s projectiles on the pile and declared it done. 

“We’re good. Tell me when to let it go.”

“Okay, Reinhardt’s hammer stopped them for a little while. They aren’t moving yet. Okay, never mind, they’re heading close. Just a few more seconds, just a tiny bit longer. Five…four…three…wait, never mind…three, two, GO!!!”  
\---  
When Sombra heard the rolling, she decided to stop and wait for a moment, having learned from her last encounter. The other two, however, didn’t realize, and were thus taken by surprise by the gurney that flew down the hallway that intersected the ones they were going down. However, instead of picking up Reaper and Widowmaker, it knocked them down, covering them with small spheres that popped and hissed. Immediately the three started coughing.

“What is THAT?!” Widowmaker yelled, dropping her gun to cover her nose with both hands, trying to somehow mask the smell. Reaper put one hand under his mask to pinch his nose shut, and Sombra backed away more. Brown liquid started to drip out of the spheres, pooling on the ground. Chunks of miscellaneous substances that none of the three wanted to identify floated through it, making all of them gag just to look at. Some even started to dissolve, giving off gasses that popped and sparked, making everyone jump. Widowmaker yelled, grabbed her gun gingerly, and tried to get the liquid off as much as possible, a pursuit that proved futile. 

“Just move on!” Sombra yelled. “Just move on! I think we’re almost there!”  
\---  
“Should we do it? It could black out the entire building.” A pause, as both of them considered the possible repercussions.

“They’re almost there. We have to.” Silence stretched into the darkness

“Okay. Let’s drop the beat!” And Lúcio flicked the switch.  
\---  
The hallway started to rumble as Widowmaker, Reaper and Sombra approached the large door at the very end. Widowmaker’s fingers were starting to stick to her gun, still sticky with Mountain Dew and whatever had come out of those balls, Reaper’s cloak was ripped from Reinhardt’s hammer, and Sombra was still covered in flour glue. All three were exhausted and done, but they had a mission. They had to keep going. So the shaking of walls and the flickering of lights did not prevent Sombra from forcing the metal door open.

A wave of sound blasted through the door, concentrated over a small area, throwing the trio back halfway down the hallway. Reaper groaned as he landed on his back yet again and heard it pop, Widowmaker’s ponytail stuck to the floor, and Sombra, though managing to stay upright, felt like she’d never hear again. “Retreat?!” she asked (or thought she asked, she really couldn’t hear over the booming bass that was making small items fly across the room). Reaper and Widowmaker nodded.

“We’ll regroup later!” Reaper yelled as they fled the hallway. “GO!” 

And as the three fled the building, Hana and Lúcio looked at each other, surveyed their handiwork, and gave each other a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by stipperannie (tumblr is disgustingweeabootrash.tumblr.com) and frisksy (tumblr is zenyattajpg.tumblr.com)! Visit me at kireii-yume.tumblr.com to suggest new fics or see some of what I blog!


End file.
